iCarly: The Next Generation
by MaddiJain
Summary: What happens to everyone after they cancel iCarly? What happens to Sam and Freddie after Carly leaves? Well, they get together of course and have a beautiful, blue eyed and dark haired daughter, Jennette. What will Jennette discover about iCarly with best friend Katie and tech nerd, Nathan? Read on and find out! (Trust me its better than it sounds, i'm horrible at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: iJennette

Chapter 1: iJennette BBZZZZ BBZZZ CRASH It's like a reflex, my hand crushes the alarm clock by my bedside table as the deafening buzz burst my ear drums. The small clock that once read 7:00, now a crumbled mess of wires and plastic thrown across my room, putting my ears at peace, until another noise attempts to wake me.

"JENNETTE MARISSA BENSON, BREAKFAST IS READY!"

My dad always wakes me up way too early, he is so paranoid that I am not going to make it to school on time. "WHAT ARE WE HAVING?!"

"BOLIVIAN BACON!"

At the sound of bacon, especially Bolivian bacon, my eyes shoot open as my dark blue orbs adjust to the light and my body races down the stairs to a bowl of porridge at my seat.

"Morning Jennette, nice to see you up this morning. Ready for your first day of school?""First day back at school and no. Where's th-" At that exact moment a flash of blonde curls races past my vision to sit at the seat beside me.

"Where's the bacon?!" "There is none, Dad tricked us and made…porridge," My face disgusted as I pick up the spoon covered in a mush of oats, bringing it to my mouth before I quickly decline. "I can't it's too healthy for a Monday morning!"

"Benson. You. Never. Tease. Mama." Mum grabs dad by the collar and pushes him against the fridge, a fork raised in hand. My dad smirked at her and looked into her eyes with eyebrows raised.

"I know that's why I cooked you bacon!"

"What?! Where's my bacon?"

"You don't get any until you are dressed and ready for school."

"Fine, but you may need to get me a new alarm clock, I kinda broke it."

"Again, Jen that's the sixth one this month!"

"We'll then don't set it for 7:00, Lil' Mama needs her sleep." I smirked. Dad just sighed and walked into the lounge room in defeat, my mum followed close behind, she glanced my way, her light blue orbs matching my dark ones. "Nice going, but get ready for school!" S

he made her way to the couch resting her head on Dad's lap and continued to eat her bacon. "Why? You hated school, why do I have to go!" "Yeah, Rissi I know Ridgeway sucks but you actually get good grades and besides it's not all bad…that's where I met your dad." Mum doesn't like to call me Jennette, so she came up with a nickname Rissi, from my middle name Marissa, it's the only one I actually like except my dad's pet name for me as his little Marie Bar (whatever that means) and the name everyone calls me, Jen. Mum raised her head to my dad's lips as they began to make out. "

Eww," They stopped and turned to me. "The only reason I'm smart is because I'm half Benson, the rest is all Puckett."

"Whatever, you're still going to school." She returned to her recent activity of kissing my dad.

"YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING!" I shouted but they still continued to ignore me, so I took advantage of the situation and stole a piece of bacon from my mother's lap before bolting up the stairs.

"JENNETTE, GET BACK HERE!" I ran into my room and locked the door behind me, it wouldn't be long until my mum would find a way to break into my security lock I built on my wall.

I may not pay attention in school but I'm not dumb, my mums not either she's just not techy smart like me and dad. Apparently Dad was real smart back in school and mum used to tease him for being too much of a nub. She met him through her best friend, my aunty, Carly Shay, they were next door neighbours and then supposedly they kissed and then they became fremenies and then they ended up falling in love with each other…eww. Yeah, my parents are Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, the famous couple of iCarly, their old popular web show. They got married after college when they found out that mum was pregnant with me, I was an accident (but they say that they love me more than anything), my mum even sometimes calls me Opps, sometimes. Dad says I'm just like my mum, minus the blonde hair and the fact that I have a smart techy brain. I have a bad tomboy attitude, hate anything girly, can defend myself in a fight (I can almost beat my mum) and most importantly I love my food.

After showering and getting changed into my shorts, converse and favourite Penny Tee, that says Special Ham (my dad gave it to me for my 14th birthday), I grab my black and red checked bag and head down the stairs."RISSI, YOU STOLE MAMA'S BACON!" Dad grabbed my mums arm as she looked at me in the eyes, glazed with fire and anger. "Sam, not today ok?"

"LET GO OF ME, BENSON!" She struggled against my dad's strong grip.

"Come on, come and get me!" I smirked as she broke free and ran towards me arms ready to pounce. She grabbed me and pinned me to the ground her hair flowing around her cheeks, I thought of the only thing I could do and grabbed her hair, yanking it hard and then we began to wrestle each other to the ground. It was something we always did, we always found something to fight about, my poor dad had to attempt to try and pry ourselves away from each other. We continued wrestle around on the ground as soon as the doorbell rang, we broke away from each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Saved by the bell, next time I'll get cha!" She made her way to the kitchen to find something else to eat.

"Sure, I almost got you that time, I'm not 12 anymore!"

"We'll see about that!" We continued to argue as my dad answered the door and a young brown haired girl walked in wearing a purple dress with matching boots and a green backpack. "They at it again?" I could hear her in the background talking to my dad. "What was it this time?" Mum and I stopped arguing and turned to look into the girls dark green eyes. "She stole my bacon!" "I did because you were to bus-" "STOP IT!" Her loud shriek filled the room and then there was silence. "Thank you, now come on Jen we will be late for school." "OK,"

The girl was my best friend, Katie Gibson, her father was friends with my parents, his name is Gibby Gibson. For some reason Katie is always able to break up a fight between me and my mum, I guess it's a gift or something. Dad says she reminds him of my Aunty Carly when she was little, always able to break up fights between him and my mum.

"I'll be dropping by the Groovy Smoothie after school so I won't be home for a while, ok?"

"Yeah ok, but Rissi?"

"Yeah"

"Get me two large Blueberry Blitz, ok, Benson give her some money!" Dad handed me a 50 dollar bill and kissed me on the forehead, before saying goodbye.

"Thanks see ya later."

Katie and I walked down the street and into the halls of Ridgeway High School, greeted by the unpleasant wail of Ms Briggs, the worst teacher in history, apparently she was even my mum and dads least favourite teacher when they were here. "JENNETTE BENSON, PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" Just another typical day at Ridgeway.


	2. Chapter 2: iSee Principal Franklin

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! As you can tell it is my first fanfic, so I'm a little rusty. But thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and I forgot to put this on last time, __**but I don't own iCarly! **__If I did Sam and Freddie would NOT have broken up :(_

**Chapter 2: iHave A Meeting With Principal Franklin**

The room had a strong scent of cleaning products and the freshly painted walls were covered in large picture frames of students of previous years. The receptionist stood up from behind her desk and made her way over to me, bringing the scent of mothballs and cat hair. She made her way into the small hallway lined with plain grey carpet, I followed, and down to a large wooden door with the words, PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN: HEAD OF RIDGEWAY, stuck on the front. She opened the door to reveal a large, dark-skinned man behind a desk looking at the pile of papers surrounding his desk.

"Principal Franklin sir, Jennette Benson is here for her weekly appointment, would you like me to send her in?" He looked up from his mountain of papers and nodded. "Yes please, send her in, thankyou Leslie."

I walked into the small office, it was painted a light shade of yellow, it must have been painted over the summer break, and covered with more photos of students and teachers. Dumping my backpack on the floor, I slumped into a chair in front of his desk and stared at the many books and items upon it. My eyes caught the photo on the corner of his desk, the photo I was always happy to see when I came into his office, it was a photo of Principal Franklin, my Aunty Carly, my mum and my dad, it was the iCarly's 50th Webshow Spectacular. A smile appeared on my face, I always knew Principal Franklin had a soft spot for my mum, like he did for me.

"Hello Jennette, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine thanks, Ted."

He looked at me in the eye and gave me a stern look.

"I'm fine thanks, Principal Franklin."

"That's better, now, what trouble did you get in before the summer break?"

"Nothing much surprisingly, I got a D in English on an essay."

"And why did you get a D?"

"Because I didn't read the novel we were given the essay on." He looked at me in defeat. "What I don't like to read a book, unless it's about food, technology or part of the Boogie Bear series."

"OK what else?"

"Well, pretty much the usual, beat up people that annoy me, Ms Briggs, Nathadork, Lenny, etc."

It was true I always picked on Lenny, he was this crazy kid that always was scared of me, he was kind of friends with Nathan and he always liked to take his shoes off and dance out in public. (A/N: Kinda like Gibby) I liked to make Ms Briggs mad because she was just a downright ass, like Mr Howard, he was always giving me detention and Nathan I hated, he was always an easy target, especially when he was drooling all over Katie (yeah, he had a massive crush on her), anyway I'll tell you about him later when I get the chance.

"Jennette, you are a good student, but you are a lot like your mother. Oh Sam, what a student! Let's just try and not get to many detentions this week, ok?"

"Ok"

"Good, you may go."

"Cool, see ya Ted…Principal Franklin."

After school we all made our way over to the Groovy Smoothie, and by 'we' I mean Katie, me and Nathan.

Yeah, I guess I should probably tell you about Nathan. Well, he's this crazy nerd that lives next door to Katie on the 10th floor of the Bushwell Plaza, he's had a crush on her since forever and always likes to hang around us, which is weird because I tend to beat him up all the time, but it's kind of like a game we play. My mum says that it's kind of cute, like her and my dad when they were in high school, but I don't care what my mum says I will never like the nerd.

We sat down at our usual table in the middle, in our usual seats, I was on the left, Katie was in the middle and Nathweirdo was on the right, Katie thought it would stop us from fighting but it always just made it worse.

"Ow, Jen stop kicking my shin under the table!"

"Make me, nerd."

"Jen I sw-"

"STOP IT!" Katie screamed and everyone in the Groovy Smoothie turned to us.

"Sorry Kat"

"Yeah, sorry Katie" Nathan replied with a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh, shut up, Katie will never love you!"

"Jen, why do you al-"

"STOP IT, stop fighting for two seconds please."

"Ok, sorry Katie, I'll go get the smoothies. The usual?"

"Yeah, thanks Nathan."

Nathan walked off to get the usual smoothies, two Strawberry Bang, one for him and one for Katie and two Blueberry Blitz for me.

"You got to stop it with the fighting, ok?"

"Ok, but if he starts to bug me, you can't stop me."

"OK"  
Nathan walked over struggling to hold all four smoothies in his hands and placed them on the table before getting out his Pearbook.

"Hey Nathan, whatcha looking at?" Katie asked as she started to sip her smoothie.  
"Oh, I was looking at th-"

"Whoops, don't care" I said as I pushed his Pearbook screen down, crushing his fingers into the keyboard.

"Ow, Jen you smashed my fingers!"

"Jen, you said you would stop."

"Only if he didn't annoy me, he annoyed me."

"How did I _annoy _you?"

"You talked, your voice is annoying."

"Oh, Jen, Nathan come on let's just head up to my place, ok?"

"OK, but I've got to get my mums smoothie first, I'll be back in a sec."

_A/N: OK so that was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it! What will Katie's parents be like? What do you think of Katie and Nathan? Or Jennette and Nathan? Love you guys and don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3: iDiscovery

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of iCarly: The Next Generation, sorry for the super long wait, I'm going back to school so it is getting harder and harder to update and I was having trouble uploading the chapters! I'm sorry they make take a while because im writing a new story. Once again thankyou for all the reviews! AND ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ICARLY… no matter how much want to. :(_

**Chapter 3: iDiscovery**

After I got my mums smoothie, we made our way to the Bushwell Plaza. We got off the elevator at the 10th floor and knocked on the door of apartment 10C. The door opened to a tall woman, with brown hair and green eyes, just like Katie, her name was Wendy. Wendy was Katie's mum, her and Gibby met at Ridgeway in their senior year and got married 2 years after they graduated and had Katie. (Meaning they had Katie 2 years before they got married)

"Hello Katie darling, how was school?"

"Great mum, we were just going to head upstairs to my room, ok?"

"OK. Oh and Hello Jennette, Nathan."

"Hello Mrs. Gibson."

"Yeah, hey Mrs. G."

We made our way up the staircase and into Katie's room; it was my favourite room in the apartment. It was light shade of pink and the walls were covered in perfect white frames. (I don't know why I liked it, it was definitely not the colour. Pink…ewww.)She had a double bed in the corner of the room and in the centre was a small white table surrounded by multi coloured stools and above it was a small butterfly chandelier, my Uncle Spencer made for her birthday. Ok, Spencer is not really my uncle, well he is but not through blood, he and my Aunty Carly are really close to my family, my mum and say Spencer was like a brother to them so I call him Uncle Spencer and to be fair he's the only uncle I really get to see.

We all made our way over to stools, Nathan and Katie were emptying the contents of their bags while I began to munch on a few ribs, I had them in my bag.

"Whatcha emptying your bags for?"

"Remember we came here to study for our English."

"That's it, I'm out of here. You two have fun with Romeo and Julio."

"Jen, where are you going?"

"Yeah and that's not even the name of the book, its Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, big whoop, I can already tell its going to be boring. I'm gonna drop by my Uncle Spence on the way home, ok?"

"No Jen, it's not ok. Come sit down with me and Nathan and read the book."

"No, I have an idea why doesn't little Nerdy Nate read the story and tell me what happens."

"NO, Jen I'm not going to just read a story and tell you about it. You have to read it."

"Whatever, I'm going."

"But..."

"And you can't stop me."

"Fine, cya tomorrow at my place before school."

"Sure as long as Natweird aint with ya."

"Jen, you know he walks with us."

"But he is such a nerd."

"Well, you're such a dumby."

"STOP IT" Katie shrieked. Nathan and I glared at each other and then I made my way over to the door.

"Ok, I'll cya tomorrow."

I grabbed my mums smoothie and left. I caught the elevator down to 8C and picked the lock to the apartment. The apartment was covered in leaves and smelt of burnt rubber and I could not even imagine what Spencer was attempting to make.

"Who is in my apartment, Hailey is that you? I can explain the mess!"

By the way Hailey is Spencer's fiancé, they got engaged about 3 months ago and she's actually pretty cool.

"Uncle Spence, what happened?"

Spencer came out of his room covered in leaves and glue.

"Wait, do I want to know?"

"Probably not. So what's up kiddo?"

"Nothin, I just came by to see how you were doing?"

"Well, I'm good. Hey guess what? Your Aunty Carly and Uncle Steve are gonna come down from Italy for the wedding!"

"Really! That's awesome, when?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask."

"Oh Spencer, we'll I'm just going to head upstairs to use the bathroom, ok?

"Ok."

I hoped in the elevator and made my way to the second floor (what I'm lazy) and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After the bathroom, I hoped back into the elevator and pressed the button to the 1st floor, but I saw another button I never realised before, a button to a third floor. I decided I may as well go check it out, so I pressed the button and made my way up to the mystery floor. The elevator door opened to a large room with a huge stained glass window and many cool gadgets from years ago, it was so cool I had to text Katie.

_To: Katie_

_From: Jen_

_OMG, you will never guess what I found at my Uncle Spencers. You and Nattio have to get over here now!_

_To: Jen_

_From: Katie_

_Ok, we'll be right there! And Jen insults really?_

_To: Katie_

_From: Jen_

_Ok cool cu in a few. And yes I do have to insult the nerd, it's part of my nature. _

I was so excited. I couldn't wait until they found out what I had discovered.

_A/N: So there you have it… Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! What do you think Jennette discovers? And what will Nathan and Katie think? I'll update soon….hopefully!_


End file.
